Never Letting Go
by NutterButter123
Summary: The war is over and Hermione is back at Hogwarts with Remus teaching DADA. Warning Contains SMUT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The war was over and Hermione was back for her 7th year, she was the only one of the Golden Trio to return to Hogwarts to further her education. Thankfully she wasn't the only one to return out of her friends, Neville had also returned as had Ginny and Luna. Upon arriving at the school she was informed that she was Head-Girl and when she asked who Head-boy was, she wasn't happy. Draco Malfoy had also returned, though after spending several months together by sharing a common room, they have become friends of sorts. Hermione was ecstatic to find out that Remus Lupin had been re-hired to teach DADA once more. Hermione had had a crush on the older man since her 3rd year, seeing him in her 5th year only fuelled the fire burning within her. When he married Tonks it broke her heart, it broke her even more to see him struggle raising Teddy so she offered to help. Since then the to had become friends.

Hermione watched as Remus walked around the classroom, correcting peoples work. She could feel her panties dampen as he got closer to her. Feeling a little hot, she unbuttoned her shirt a little and rolled up her sleeves, Hermione gasped quietly as Remus pressed up against her. Remus leaned over his star pupil, he could smell her arousal and growled lowly in his throat. Hermione could feel herself shiver as his breath ghosted her ear, Hermione closed her eyes and began to imagine what he would feel like; In her hands, in her mouth...in her cunt. Hermione's mouth opened in a silent moan and her eyes fluttered

"Stay behind after class Ms. Granger!" Remus suddenly called, startling her from her dream-like state. Sighing, Hermione started back on her school work.

After class, Hermione packed up her things and waited for the rest of the student to leave the class room before approaching Remus' desk. Without looking at her he asked

"Would to like to tell me what you were thinking about, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her heeled Mary Janes

"It's nothing sir" she said softly, she was too embarrassed to even look at him. She heard the scraping of a chair and then footsteps towards her. Remus tilted her chin up so she was looking into his soft blue eyes

"You had to be thinking about something...after all I could smell your excitement" Remus grinned wolfishly as he watched Hermione flush a beautiful red.

"I..I" Hermione started to stutter and walk backwards only to find herself trapped between the love of her life and a desk

"I know you want me Hermione. I've known since your 5th year" he chuckled when her eyes widened. Remus leaned in close to her, so his lips brushed hers making her shiver "I watch you with Teddy and I fall in love you all over again" he breathed. Hermione gasped and slammed her lips to his, Remus gripped Hermione's hips and lifted her onto his desk as he continued to fuck her mouth with his tongue. Hermione whimpered as his lips left her and trailed down her jaw and neck, biting and licking. Hermione's hands reached for the Werewolf's belt but Remus' hand caught hers

"Not here" he growled, picked her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her to his quarters.

Remus lay Hermione down on his bed and slowly kissed her as he took off her skirt and heels. Running his hands up her naked thighs, he bend down and breathed in her musky scent. Hermione threw her head back and cried out as Remus' tongue traced her wet cunt through her white lace panties. Grinning, Remus hooked his fingered into the waistband and pulled them down the woman's long creamy legs, he threw them behind him and settled back between the muggleborn's legs.

"What do you want Hermione? Tell me" he commanded as he blew softly on her clit

"Please" she moaned

"Please what?"

"Lick me!" Hermione cried out

Remus smirked and ran his tongue over clit making her shout, he chuckled and lapped at her cunt like a dog, pushing in a finger and pumping it in and out. Hermione thrashed on the bed as Remus added another finger to her fuck-hole and lapped at her clit. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers and thrusted them faster. Hermione's back arched off of the bed as waves of pleasure rippled through her body. Remus drank from her, licking every ounce of her juices. He sat up and kissed her again, massaging her tongue with his, letting her taste herself. Hermione helped rid Remus of his shirt and pants before rolling them both over so she was on top.

Hermione grinned down at the Werewolf below her and took his hard cock in her hand, Remus groaned as Hermione pumped his cock. Hermione leaned down and smiled coyly at Remus before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth. Remus gripped her hair and helped move her on his cock, Hermione moaned and hollowed out her cheeks, Remus could feel himself going to blow and pulled her head up to meet his lips. Hermione straddled his lap once more and gripped his cock before lowering herself onto him. The pair moaned simultaneously, Remus held her hips as she bounced on his thick member.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! God!" Hermione cried out and placed her hands on Remus' chest as leverage

He watched at her breasts bounced with her and he pulled her down to meet his lips. As they kissed passionately, Hermione started to rock her hips faster. Panting, Hermione sat back up and bounced even harder than before, she could feel the fire pooling low in her abdomen.

"Merlin, your beautiful, Hermione. You feel so good, baby!"

Remus watched his cock disappear into his loves wet carven and grunted, he rolled them over and started to thrust brutally. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust up to meet him. Remus sucked and kissed Hermione's nipples

"Remus!" Hermione moaned "I'm gonna cum" she panted into his sweaty neck

"Met too" he grunted and trust harder and faster until the world shattered around them. They lay together panting in the aftermath of their love making.

"I love Remus, I always have" Hermione Breathed looking up into his eyes

"I love you too"

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked laying her head on his chest

"I thought it was better that way. You would find someone, younger and safer. Sure I loved Tonks but not as much as I love you." Remus kissed her head and they both fell into a deep slumber, holding each other tightly. Never letting go.


End file.
